comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Martian
Miss Martian is a known alien, a known Green Martian. She is a member of the Titans. She's also very cute. What's not generally known is that she's actually a White Martian (a type of second class citizen on Mars who were generally shunned for their warlike nature). Megan Morse is M'gann's use of a human name. She adopted it, along with her human look, after a shortly-run cancelled television sitcom. She does not generally go out as a human, as she's a known alien - but even as an alien she's hiding what she really is. Background * Born as a White Martian, M'gann is kept away from others of her species because she was not like others of her race. She did not have the inherent brutality or warlike inclinations as all her people did. She tends to be more caring, gentle. * M'gann comes to Earth, pretending to be a Green Martian so that she does not get associated with the stigma that White Martians have. She meets J'onn, who eventually discovers her deep secret, and promises to keep it as he can surmise she is not like other White Martians, in both her personality and nature and her telepathic ability which is more honed and powerful than any other White Maritan he'd either encountered or heard of. * The White Martian purge happens; J'onn takes M'gann in & hides her from being outed as a White. * M'gann joins the Titans, finding their acceptance, and purpose for doing something good for the people of Earth with what she has. She establishes a feeling of belonging, of friendship with the various Titans. She does not reveal her true heritage to them, for fear they'll cast her out. * As the Labyrinth unfolds, M'gann goes with the other Titans to battle the scourge, using the full capabilities of her telepathic gift to help shield her friends from the Labyrinth's mental influences, and keep communication open between them, so they can work as a well oiled team. * After the events of the Labyrinth, M'gann's telepathic ability is raw, and she has a hard time closing it again. She ends up traveling to Australia as some of it reminds her of the landscape of Mars and taking a hiatus from the team. And after some time, now refreshed and whole, M'gann returns to her friends - both eager for their company, and to learn more of Earth Culture. Personality * Naive: M'gann isn't dim, but she is a bit naive, not having any experience with anything like Earth Culture as well. Her inexperience leaves her impressionable to a great many sources, including (but not exclusive to) rumors, myths, television, media, radio, and whatever else is around. She can watch daytime soap operas and believe that is really how relationships work on Earth, as example. Or get told a ghost story, and believe if told well enough that it's real, and perhaps try to go investigate to help the poor people being terrorized by it. She also might not understand certain things she says might not exactly be appropriate ... like sharing the thoughts that some girl thinks Kon is hot, as an example. * Sweet: M'gann tends to be one of the most sensitive, caring girls anyone may ever meet. Always trying to 'fit in', she'll follow whatever social rules she thinks are polite, try to help anyone she can, anywhere she can, with a measure of enthusiasm that few people could match. She will go out of her way to help people, or contribute to brighten someone's day. * Shy: While M'gann is eager to please, help, and contribute, she's also a bit shy to show off her full powers, potential, or over step boundries of friendship that might ostracize her or cause some kind of Earth faux paux that would be unforgivable. She looks to other people for guidelines to establish her boundries by as she has no clue how to interact with Earth Culture. * Curious: M'gann, ultimately, is curious about Earth Culture. She is a sponge, and any outlet she can find the medium that will fill her up until she can absorb no more. Whether it's through television, radio, interactions with people, books, or observations, all have an impact on both how M'gann acts, interacts, and sees everyone on Earth. She's naturally curious, eager to learn. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Alien Abduction - The new JL elite team hold a meeting for status updates and to welcome new team member, Green Arrow. *2012-10-05 - Invader Skrull: Womb Raider - Booster Gold turns out to be a Skrull Impostor, as a Skrull computer virus invades the Watchtower's core system, including the Womb! Player Logs *2013-10-03 - A Greener Perspective - Arsenal stops by the Titans Tower to meet M'Gann, and learns how she is adapting to living on Earth. *2013-10-05 - Brain Pain - Part 1 - The Art of the Trap - The Titans get called by Deathstroke to attend to a personal matter ... and fall into a more diabolical trap than they could ever assume. *2013-10-21 - Attack of the Giant Lobsters - Giant Lobsters from Underneath the Sea Attack Titans Tower! *2014-01-12 - SDR: Titans Takedown the Oregon Newt Facility - The west coast facility falls to the Titans led by Nightwing, accompanied by a couple others. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Available